Mean Son of a
by LightningFuryStrike13
Summary: Popularity might be currency at McKinley High but being the biggest, baddest, and meanest counts for a lot too. A take on Puckleberry episode Mash Up if Puck really was as BAMF as they pretend he is.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I have any rights to the show or characters of Glee or Life with Derek. This is a work of fanfiction and I am in no way making any money from this publication.

Warning! There is smut in this. Mature audiences only. Homosexual characters are featured in minor roles.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

What if Puck really was the badass they try to portray on the show? What if he was a mean son of a gun with a vindictive streak?

Puck looked into Rachel's smiling eyes and slowly a smile of his own curled upon his face. She was dynamite in a small package this girl was. Those smiling eyes and lips made him feel warm and wonderful inside. Made him feel like Noah, the nice guy, the sweet boy, the kind of man she'd want and need.

Right up until the cold grape slushie smashed into his face. He stood there for several seconds just shocked. He heard Rachel's small gasp and felt her tiny hands grab his arm to pull him into the nearby bathroom but all that was secondary to hearing the braying laughter of the one who'd done it. As Rachel dragged him out of the hallway he turned the fiery eyes of Puck on the one who'd done it.

Karofsky was strutting down the hall feeling like the big man on campus for once for slushing Puck. He turned to have one final victory gloat at the footballer's expense only to be slammed to a stop at Puck's hard gaze, a gaze that promised swift and hard retribution. Karofsky's mind suddenly rewound to an earlier time in his life; a time when he and Puck were teammates on the junior hockey league. It was him who'd given the young Jew boy the nickname Puck. Puck didn't play anymore. Not because he was bad or because he didn't want to but because the coach had been frightened by the ferocity that Puck went after the other players. He finally decided Puck was just too mean for Junior Hockey if there was such a thing. His dad had just left and he'd had an axe to grind with everyone. They used to be buddies but after that Puck had joined the football team and met the goofy boy Finn and the rest is history.

Now he'd thrown a slushie into the face of the boy too mean for peewee hockey. Puck's eyes finally moved when his petite girlfriend finally managed to pull him out of the hallway and Karofsky gulped because somehow he knew he'd be paying for that slushie. However he might also potentially gain a teammate. He needed to talk to the hockey coach. The Ohio Hockey phenom behooved Figgins to get a hockey coach worth a damn but the high school didn't have a rink. That was downtown in Lima and also where the coach's office and all the games were. A large chuck of the school budget went to hockey but out of sight was out of mind to the Cheerio coach. There was always room for another bash brother.

%&%&%&&%&&%&%&%&

"You're pretty good at this." Puck mumbled enjoying the feel of Rachel's small hands on his head as she washed the slushie off of him.

"I've had lots of practice."

Puck winces. "I'm really sorry I ever did this to you."

"It's okay." She sat down in his lap. A warm, sweet weight that he didn't feel he deserved, he didn't deserve her forgiveness, but he could earn it.

"No it's not." He looked hard into her bright brown eyes and she tensed. Was she afraid of him? "I'm never going to do this to you again and I'm gonna make sure no one else ever does either. You're my girl. No one does this to me and now you."

She blushed and bit her bottom lip in that way that made him want to devour her. "I'm your girl?"

"Damn straight."

She looked at him with curious eyes. Slowly relaxing now even as his anger visibly increased as he planned out just how he was going to corner Karofsky. "How?"

He looked up from his hands flexing gently around her tiny waist. "What?"

"How are you going to make them stop?"

"I'm going to beat the shit outta Karofsky."

"Make an example of him."

"Yeah." Puck looked at her confused for a moment. "Shouldn't you be all, 'Violence isn't the answer' and shit."

Rachel smiled and looked up at him with a giggle that he was man enough to admit was cute. "Dad always says that 'Violence is not the answer, but it's always worked for me'."

Puck grinned, "I think I'm going to like this man."

"Good because they want to meet you."

Puck winced, "Anything else they say? To give me a heads up on these guys."

Rachel bit her lower lip again and he growled low under his breath. "Well Dad also says that 'Guns don't kill people, I do." And Daddy always quotes "That there's no problem that can't be fixed with the proper application of explosives. If there's still a problem then you clearly didn't you use enough.'"

Puck chuckled darkly, "I hope these guys like me."

"Well I like you awfully well." Rachel smiled at him her eyes alight.

"Really? Why don't you show me how much…" Puck smirked as his and Rachel's lips met once again. Thank you God. He loved kissing this girl.

$%$%$$$$$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%4

"Hey Karofsky? Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure. Hey, Uffff…" Karofsky doubled over and then slammed back into the wall with a hockey stick pressed into his throat and an angry Jew on the other end.

"Guess you thought that was pretty fucking funny earlier today huh?"

Karofsky hit the ground as Puck abruptly moved away while slamming the flat of the stick into Karofsky's thigh. One heavy boot came down on his shoulder while the other pinned his shirt to the ground. Again the blade of the stick was pressed into his throat.

"Well? Was it funny?" Puck asked again with a push of the stick.

Karofsky looked up into those angry eyes and hoped this tactic would work. "No it wasn't. I wouldn't have done it to a teammate."

"I ain't your teammate." Puck snarled and quickly reversed his hold on the stick in order to lay a hard blow to the arm Karofsky threw the slushie with.

"Ugh…You could be." Karofsky winced but he knew the blow was a light tap compared to what Puck could really do to him in this position.

"You mean choose football over glee? Choose sweating with a bunch of ugly guys to making out with my hot, little Jewish-American Princess?" Puck laughed, a hard cruel sound with a sarcastic bend. As much as they had been flinging 'Faggot' at the glee guys no one had towards Puck. He was so far on the other end of the spectrum that it wasn't even considered. If they'd called Puck gay he'd have laughed with them. Seriously dude was a whore.

"No I mean I talked to Coach Venturi. He wants you for the hockey team." Puck increased pressure on his shoulder.

"I got kicked off the hockey team. Too mean they said."

"You broke Howard's arm! We were like eight Puck and you were bigger than the rest of us back then, we both were. Playing field's leveled. They want you mean in high school hockey. We need an enforcer." Karofsky manages to get out before Puck punches the butt end of the stick into his chest again.

"You just fucking with me to get out of a beating or are you serious?"

"I heard about the bullshit with Tanaka and yeah after the slushie I knew I was gonna get it so I called up Coach Venturi. You have to try out but he really does wanna see what you can do. We can go after school today. After your glee thing lets out."

Puck stood the considering for a moment. He had wanted to try out for the hockey team this year now that they had a coach worth a damn but Tanaka had set the practices up so that they couldn't take both. He had chosen football because Finn loved it. As soon as he walked through the choir room doors in like 20 minutes though he was off the football team. Hockey would fill that spot nicely.

"Okay. Retribution accepted." Puck stepped off of Karofsky and even held out a hand to pull him up off the ground only to immediately use the hand to pin him back to the wall. "But know this and spread it around. Anyone else gives me any shit about glee or gives my girl Rachel any shit at all they won't get off nearly so lucky."

"Noted. I'll tell the guys to back off if I hear anyone making any plans towards you or Rachel."

"Good man. You drive yet?"

"No."

"Meet me after at my truck. Gotta drop my girl off at ballet then we can head out to the rink."

"See you there."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%

Puck heard the joyous giggles of Santana and Brittney. He'd just seen Mike and Matt walk into the choir room before him. He grinned, glad his brothers were in this with him. Matt just used football to stay in shape until baseball rolled around and Mike had a passion for dance that glee finally let him express. Football wasn't important to either one of them.

Everything got silent in the choir room and he could hear his steps echo down the hall. He swung into the choir room a few minutes late due his altercation with Karosky but he was there none the less. He ignored the let down faces of half the class and concentrated on Rachel's glorious smile as she skipped over and into his arms. He was struck once again by how tiny she was. She hugged him then quickly lifted up on to her toes to kiss him.

"You sure about this Noah. Joining Glee could mean a slushie in your face everyday."

He smiled gently at her then his lips twisted into a cruel grin. "Bring it."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

"What's he doing here?" Puck felt Rachel tense up under his arm and gave her a little squeeze.

"He got me a tryout for the hockey team as retribution. He's also gonna be spreading the word that you're off limits. After I drop you off we're heading to the rink and I'll pick you up afterwards okay?"

"Okay." Rachel sounded a little unsure but Puck unlocked the doors to his truck and lifted Rachel up on to the seat. He threw their bags into the tool box in the back securing his guitar in place in one of the many compartments in the back. When he started his pool cleaning business he quickly realized that his mom's old car wasn't going to cut it for transporting his equipment. He'd traded it in for an old but serviceable work truck. A few trips to the junk yard for parts and he'd had it running. It wasn't pretty or particularly clean but for Rachel he'd spread out some old blankets over the seat so the cracked plastic upholstery didn't hurt her legs. The last thing he wanted was for her to stop wearing skirts because of the pinch of his seats. As he climbed up he ran his hand down her thigh enjoying the soft skin under his hand before squeezing her knee. She giggled and jerked away a bit. Her knees were ticklish he'd discovered and also a bit erogenous as well as being relatively safe of him to stroke in public. Rachel was okay with PDA within limits. He was having tremendous amounts of fun discovering those limits and gently pushing on them. She was also more relaxed now and settled against his arm with her legs curled up to avoid the gear stick. She stroked his bicep to smooth down his shirt and then laid her head on his arm, too short to actually reach his shoulder. She completely ignored Karofsky in favor of stroking his warm smooth skin and occasionally laying kisses on his arm. As much as he knew part of it was because she simply couldn't reach any other part of him like this he still appreciated her love for the guns. He'd worked hard on them.

Karofsky for the most part ignored them as well instead playing on his phone. When they pulled into the studio where Rachel had her lesson Puck parked out front and hopped out to lift her down and then retrieved her bag from the back. He tossed it on the driver's side seat and pressed her into the truck to give her a proper goodbye. His girl wasn't going anywhere without knowing how much he was going to miss her. He slipped a hand down to squeeze that perfect ass of hers under her skirt. He expected her to protest since Karofsky could see but she used the leverage to press her body up tighter against his. Finally the two separated to breath.

"Pick you up in two hours. I'll call if I'm going to be late."

"Okay." She stole one more quick kiss then with a slight wave to Karofsky her first and only acknowledgement of him she skipped into the building.

He climbed back into the truck and turned towards the rink.

"PDA much?" Karofsky grunted from his end sounding vaguely disgusted.

That cemented in Puck's mind what he'd been suspecting for a while now. No straight man would have been put off at the sight of Rachel's sweet sweet ass unless they were someone who occasionally glanced at her boyfriend's ass in the showers. "Yeah Rachel usually doesn't allow me to get away with that much but I guess with two gay dads she has pretty awesome gaydar."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Karofsky was trying to sound tough but there was a thread of nervousness there.

Puck smirked, "Look dude I seriously don't care that you like dudes and I'm not gonna squeal on you unless you give me reason to."

"I'm not gay." Karofsky sputtered defensively.

"Yeah neither is Kurt which is why you both stare at each other when you think no one's looking."

"He stares at me too….I mean that fag's been staring at me." Karofsky sounded so hopeful there for a second that Puck's cruel nature nearly cackled in glee. But no, 'Teammate Puck, teammate. Maybe.'

"Yeah give it up dude. Like I said I don't care."

Karofsky fell silent after that until they pulled into the rink. "I figure you didn't have any of your own yet so you can borrow my gear to try out."

"Thanks man."

Karofsky pulled the hockey bag for the back of the truck where he'd stashed it earlier and lead Puck into the ice center.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"Looking good Puck. I can definitely find a place for you on the team. One question though. Why didn't you try out at the first of the year with everyone else?" Coach Venturi led the mohawked boy into his office. Karofsky was out on the ice practicing now that he and Puck had traded off equipment.

"My buddy Finn. After I got kicked off the peewee team and fell into football I became good friends with a guy named Finn. When Tanaka set the hockey and football practices against one another Finn wanted to play football so I just followed him. I like being part of a team sir and being on one with my buddy was even better." Puck explained as he took a seat across from Coach Venturi in his office.

The office was odd. There were color coded charts on the walls and there were parts of place that were incredibly organized. Then there were parts that were absolute chaos or places were it was a little bit of both as the organization lost to the Coach's innate inability to keep things clean. The Coach himself had fell back in a comfy looking chair that creaked ominously before throwing his legs up on his desk and pulling Puck's file over to him.

"So why now?" Coach asked. He looked over Puck's file and chuckled quietly to himself. This kid's rap sheet looked remarkably like his own at his age; thick and choked full of various misdemeanors and notes of about promiscuous behavior. This kid didn't just like being part of a team he needed to be on one. Interaction with teammates coupled with an outlet for his aggression looked almost like a must for Puck much like it had been for him at this age. Otherwise the kid was a powder keg. The absent father sure as hell didn't help at least Derek's dad had always been there to dispense 'been there done that' advice. He was mature enough now to admit the nurturing from his stepmom had helped a lot too. Puck's mom worked a tremendous amount and Puck seemed to be raising his sister with the help of his grandmother while running a small, legitimate (if one over looked the prostitution) business. Derek was perfectly willing to over look the prostitution especially since Puck seemed to get tested regularly and hey a boy had his urges. More than likely he wasn't looking at it as prostitution anyway more like a bonus in that he got lots of sex with experienced older women. Derek made a mental note to pick Casey up something nice for looking up all the info on Puck earlier this day.

"Tanaka got his panties in a bunch and moved a mandatory practice at the same time me and some other guys got glee club practice. Glee club's kind of lame but my girl's really into it and it gives me a place to show off my guitar skills…I really like this girl. Like I had a dream from like God about her and I know if I blow off glee I'll loose her. So that means I'm off the football team. Didn't give this a thought until Karofsky suggested it."

"Perhaps if only to avoid more of a beating than you already gave him." Puck's face darkened and Coach chuckled. "He didn't tell me anything Puck but I wasn't born yesterday I saw the bruises." Puck winced. "And you're not in trouble. He pissed you off that bad I'd say he deserved it but hear this. You're teammates now and I don't tolerate in fighting. Save it for the ice. You know he's gay?"

"Yeah. How do you?"

"He told me you knew. That a problem?"

"No sir we already talked about that. My girl's dad's are gay."

"Okay then now what if Tanaka changes his mind? Moves the practice back so you can have football and glee but not this what are you gonna choose."

"This. I've always liked hockey better than football. It really sucked getting kicked off the team when I was little. Besides it'd be kind of awesome to be on a winning team for a change with a coach worth a damn. Tanaka's a joke."

"So I've heard." Derek rolled his eyes at his fellow coach and thanked his lucky stars that he didn't have to interact with the biracial man anymore that necessary. Seriously what was up with the shorts? "This girl of yours, she really into the arts or something."

"Yeah Coach she's crazy. Singing, dancing, acting you name it. She wants to be on Broadway and like legit she could sing the angels down from the clouds. I mean I'm not even bias or anything she's really fucking good. Crazy as hell but it's starting to grow on me. Talks a lot though, like I now know more about Tommy Tune than I ever needed to know?" Puck smirked thinking of his hot Jewess girlfriend.

"Ah good old Tommy. I know where you're coming from, my wife's like that. Drove me crazy growing up, but some of that Broadway shit isn't as lame as you'd think; like they want you to think it's all like _Wicked_ and _Funny Girl_ shit but some of that's hilarious. Like _Avenue Q_; and that Tommy guy, his first directing thing was for _The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas_. Let me give you some relationship advice. You already know some thing that's she's really into and that's cool. Now do some research of your own and find something you like about what she does. Then you guys can share that. It'll also save you some headaches. She wants to watch a musical? Go find a kickass one like _The Producers_ that you both can enjoy. But if you don't know jack about this shit you might end up watching some _Chorus Line_ and no guy wants that."

Puck nods thinking that probably a good idea. Eventually Rachel and him were going to move past the make out constantly stage to making out less and doing other non-sexual things together. It'd be nice if he didn't end up miserable because they couldn't find any common ground.

"Bring her to games too. That way she shares something with you too. She can sit with my wife who will doubtlessly give her advice on putting up with bad boys like us."

"You were a bad boy Coach?"

Derek snorted, "Yeah I was a lot like you. Still am sometimes but…there's a lot I'm willing to do to keep my girl."

Puck nodded, he was already beginning to see the perks of having a steady girlfriend. "Speaking of, I gotta go pick her up from ballet."

"Yeah me too. My wife is an instructor over at the Lima School for the Arts."

"Hey Rachel goes there."

"Rachel Berry?" Derek put Puck's file away and handed the boy the paperwork he needed. Physical and schedule stuff mostly along with some vouchers for discounts at the local sports supply store.

"Yeah you know her?"

"My wife's been talking about her. In fact they're having a private lesson right now. Casey loves her."

"Cool shit. So I guess I'll see you there."

"I'll follow you." Derek grabbed his keys and followed Puck out. Karofsky would get picked up by his dad later as he usually did.

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

When Puck pulled up he saw Rachel talking to another petite brunette. They were both in those tight yoga pants and both their faces lit up seeing his truck and Coach's car behind him. Rachel skipped up to his truck almost before it stopped and leapt into his arms.

"Hi Baby." She gave him a big smooch. "I want you to meet someone."

"Casey Venturi?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

Puck pointed. Over by Coach's car the other petite brunette had similarly pushed her bad boy up against the car and was kissing him as well. "She's my Coach's wife. Turns out she talks a lot too. About you apparently."

"She's a lovely woman." Then Rachel ran the sentence by again. "Coach? Does that mean you made the team?"

"Yup." Puck watched Rachel's eyes light up.

"Congratulations!" Rachel turned a bit shy and looked down where her hands were playing with the hem of his shirt, "Can you keep a secret?" Rachel whispered staring up at him through her eye lashes.

Puck nodded.

"I think hockey guys are really hot." Rachel bit her bottom lip and grinned.

"Oh you do huh?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking…." She traced the edge of his pec through his shirt.

"Yeah?" Puck was getting a little mesmerized. He seen girls use all these little female tricks before but there was something about Rachel….

"…I've been thinking that you deserve a reward for all you've done lately." She pursed her lips and continued to look up through her eyelashes at him.

"Oh what have I done baby?"

"Well you took a slushie for me." Rachel lifted her hands up to run over his face. Puck tried to catch her fingers with his lips putting tiny sweet kisses on her fingertips. "Beat up Karofsky. Chose glee over football and joined the hockey team mid year."

"Yeah I'm pretty awesome."

"And let us not forget your beautiful solo." Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up against his body; letting him feel her slight curves as she stretched.

"Can't forget that." Puck wrapped his hands low on Rachel's hips and pulled her closer to him with every word.

"So your reward." She breathed into his mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Is." With each word her lips brushed his. Thank Jew God he loved this teasing little minx.

"Hey Puck you know there are laws about public decency for a reason." Barked out his Coach's voice.

Puck looked up and growled at his new Coach who was walking over with his arm around his wife Casey who herself looked very well kissed.

"Yeah I didn't see you paying much attention to them a few minutes ago." Puck glared at his Coach before looking back down at his sweet Rachel who was biting her lip again in that way that made him want to legit devour her pretty mouth. She grinned at him impishly before spinning around to greet the adults.

"Pleased to meet you Coach Venturi. I expect I'll be seeing a lot more of you now that Noah's on the team." She held out her hand politely.

Derek chuckled, "Going to watch him play Miss Berry?" He shook the petite hand somewhat surprised by the firm grip.

"Of course a good girlfriend supports her boyfriend at sporting events." She grinned up at Puck. He wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her back into him and with the other reached out a hand towards Casey.

"Mrs. Venturi?"

"Yes. Pleased to meet you Noah."

"Puck's fine."

"Oh, so only Rachel's allowed to call you Noah?"

"Yeah." Puck blushed. At first it was because Rachel's was Jewish and it only seemed right that she call him by his Hebrew name. Now it was because of how she said it; especially when they were making out. Those little breathy moans would be the death of him.

"That's so cute." Casey squealed and clasped hands with Rachel. Beside her Derek groaned.

"Don't call it cute Case."

"Why not?"

"It's so not badass."

"Not everything has to be bada-. And what your language in front of the children."

Derek rolled his eyes, "You got to be kidding me Case they're not kids, they're teenagers. I'm sure they've heard the word ass before."

"Der-ek!"

"See you kids later?" Coach Venturi waved as he steered his wife towards the car as she launched into a rant about proper behavior in front of minors no matter what their age. They drove off still arguing.

At first Puck and Rachel were a bit confused but early on in the fight they'd both seen the heat between the two adults. Finally Puck broke the silence, "I wonder if that's their version of foreplay?"

"No-ah."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Later in Rachel's room.

"Now, about that reward." Rachel grinned and lay back on her bed after whipping her sweat shirt off revealing a tight red sports bra.

Puck groaned and climbed up after her after taking his own shirt off. He kissed Rachel's lips first, then her jaw, then her neck making his way slowly down. One of his hands crept up to right below where the tiny red top started. Rachel's own tiny hands were stroking Puck's strong back, his shoulders, his lovely arms.

He was just about to dip into her pretty little mounds when he stopped. He couldn't do this…Dammit he wanted to, God how he wanted to but he couldn't. Not without telling her the truth. If he did this without telling her he'd never have a chance. He lifted himself off of her.

She pouted up at him. "Is something wrong? Is this not what you wanted?" God she sounded hurt. She sounded like she was about to cry.

He pressed his hard rock bulge into the bowl of her hips. With nothing but two thin pieces of cloth between the bulging seam of his jeans and her hot little pussy she cried out when he firmly thrust against her. "God no baby. I want this. I want this so bad. God you don't know how bad I want you." He shook his head. He should have stopped before it got this far but there she was; so hot and happy.

"Then what? Do you want more? I don't understand." She still sounded hurt and when he looked in her eyes he could see the insecurity there.

"No this is great. I love this. Don't want more…well I do want more but I'm totally cool with the going slow thing. I like you Rachel. I mean I really like you and I got something to tell you and it's going to make you really mad but I know that I got to tell you before we go any furthered because…." Puck took a deep breath and sat back on his knees furiously running his hands over his head and gripping his Mohawk. He looked up at the ceiling then back down at his petite girlfriend who was propped up on her elbows, all pouty lips and chest pushed out. He wanted that. He wanted to dip down and kiss every inch of exposed skin. He licked his top lip with the tip of his tongue imagining what her soft flesh would feel like under his mouth. He sighed heavily. "I like you Rachel. Not just for sex or anything like all the other girls. I like **you**. I like how you're so passionate and confident. I like how you're all 'I'm the best'. That's badass Baby. And wrapped up in this gorgeous little package." He shook his head slowly. "You're not what I expected Baby." He looked away from her then back. "That's why I wanna be honest with you. No secrets."

"Secret, secret are no fun. Secrets, secrets, hurt someone." Rachel whispered in a tiny voice. She looked more worried now but less about herself which he liked but more about him which he wasn't sure how he felt about.

"Yeah and I don't want hurt you Baby. You're too important to me. I don't want take this reward, this gift without first being honest with you."

"Okay?"

"Okay. Now this was way before you and me…." How to tell this? From the beginning? "Quinn called me up about two months ago."

Rachel bit her lip in a decided unsexy way and looked away.

Dammit he knew she felt inferior, or whatever, to Quinn which was bullshit. That's why he had to get this out now. Because it'd hurt her so much worst if he waited till later or until she found out from someone besides him. "She was feeling fat or whatever. She wanted me to bring her wine coolers. I think she was jealous of you actually. All the time you spent with Finn."

Rachel looked up at him in a little disbelief.

"We drank, maybe two or three and we made out and probably wouldn't have went any further. Then she asked me if I had protection. I didn't but I didn't think virgins could get pregnant either. In some ways I'm just as clueless as Finn. Then like a month later Finn tells me Quinn's pregnant and that he'd gotten her pregnant in a hot tub, through their bathing suits. But it's a lie. It's mine. And she won't let me tell and she won't let me help or know anything. But I can't lie to you. I can't."

He looked at her took in her shocked face that faded into softness. She sat up and he was sure she was about to get up and tell him to get out. She put her hands against his chest and ran them up around his neck before pulling him down to kiss his lips. It was a very slow kiss. For Puck wanted to take as much time as possible; enjoy this kiss because it might be his last. For Rachel it was meant to sooth. They'd started out with her being insecure and vulnerable and ended with the tables turned.

"Noah?" Rachel pulled back enough to look in his eyes.

"Yeah?" Puck looked into her eyes trying to memorize being this close to her; her hot sweet body pressed up against his.

"When we get to that point we are going to have a ridiculously detailed talked about protection."

"When?" He got to stay?

"When. Until then you better take your reward. I'm going to be awfully hurt if you don't like it."

He got to stay! Some of the old Puck swagger came back then. "Oh I like it Baby." He dipped down to kiss her again. Again he began a kissing journey to where his mouth and hands met in the middle; finally, finally getting his hands on those soft, round breasts. He breathed heat on her nipples until they stood up then took great joy in nuzzling, kissing and mouthing the pretty little things. Rachel was just enough of a handful. Was there anything about this girl that wasn't perfect? He groaned when he felt her own little hands caressing his chest and belly. He felt like he was going to burst but it felt so good. He pulled her closer to kiss again and rolled over on his back. Letting his hands drift down to grip that fantastic ass of hers he squeezed himself a nice handful and ground her down into his hard cock.

She felt the long thick length against her soft mound and with the encouragement of Puck's hands began to grind against the thick shaft. She lifted herself off him a bit and decided to do some exploring of her own. Noah had a beautiful body; all taut, tan skin covering hard muscles. She brought her lips down to trace and explore his own impressive chest. She rubbed her nose against the light fur covering his pecs and tasted the tight divide between them. His nipples were a dark rose pink, small and hard. She licked the unpierced nipple, kissed it and bit it lightly much like Puck had done to her own still clothed ones. She moved to the pierced nipple and breathed heat on to the tiny silver metal. She closed her soft lips around the ring and pulled ever so slightly. Puck groaned under her as her tiny pink tongue bathed the tiny pink bud and she felt him grow if anything even harder under her. She ground down on the hard shaft her breath catching as the seam of his jeans pressed into her sensitive flower, flushed and heavy with blood.

Puck reached up and pulled her down to himself again. He cupped and molded one breast while the other cupped her ass and ground her down harder and harder against himself. He groaned and knew if he didn't get off soon this was going to become very very painful but God was it worth it right now.

Rachel and Puck continue this way for quite a while before Puck groaned, "Rachel, Baby we gotta stop."

"What?" She breathed out somewhat out of breath from their activities.

"I gotta cum Baby. I can go in another room or something then come back and we can continue but if I don't cum soon I'm gonna be in a world of pain later."

"O-okay?" Rachel looked confused.

Puck chuckled at her. "How much you know about a guy's anatomy Baby?"

She bit her lip and he stifled his groan, "I took health class."

He sighed, and chuckled; despite the growing pain in his groin he couldn't stop grinning. "Ever hear of blue balls?"

"Yesss….." She allowed.

"It hurts like fuck. It's what happens when a guy gets really hard then doesn't come. It sucks major ass."

"I don't want you to hurt." Rachel looked indecisive. "What do I…?"

"Nothing Baby. You don't have to do nothing. I told you I'm cool with this going slow stuff. I want to enjoy every single second of you learning about sex with me. I want you to enjoy everything. So just give me a minute and I'll go in the bathroom…"

"What are you going to do?"

"Jerk off."

Rachel bit her lip again and Puck groaned then, "You could stay in here." Rachel said really fast.

"What?" Puck looked at her in shock.

"You could stay in here." Slower more tentative, "Maybe I could….watch." She nearly trembled she was so nervous but all that was running through Puck's mind was 'FUCK YES! This is the most awesome girl ever.'

"Yeah I can do that." He swallowed and reached down to unbutton his jeans. Rachel moved to sit on her knees next to him. "Ready for a refresh of your health class Baby?" He slid his jeans down then reached inside his underwear to pull his cock free. Busy getting himself free of his jeans enough to do what he needed he missed the widening of Rachel's eyes and the amazement on her face as she took in the sight of her first real cock.

Puck gave a deep sigh of relief after freeing his cock from the restriction of his jeans. He ran one rough dry hand up the side of the hot thick length and looked up at Rachel to see how she was taking this turn of events.

The look on Rachel's face was one of wonder, curiosity and some confusion. It was odd. Used to seeing herself in the mirror the vision of the tower of hard dark pink flesh where on her there was a pussy was strange and yet there was this strange attraction to it. The sight of the column of flesh slightly pulsing against Puck's palm made her already wet flower gush anew. There was this odd feeling in her hands and mouth. She wanted to touch it. She didn't want to touch it. She wanted to lick it, suck it, she didn't want to go near it. Yet the more she looked at it the stronger the feeling to get closer to it got. Her body felt too hot, too tight. She licked her lips hungry but she wasn't quite sure for what. The penis she decided was strange but fascinating. Noah was saying something. "Yes?"

"Do you have any lotion?" He asked again. He'd never seen any girl stare at his cock like that before. Then again the only other virgin he'd ever been with was Quinn and that had been in the dark and quick and dirty. She'd thrown him off crying afterwards. He'd felt used and unsatisfied despite cumming with Quinn. Rachel, Rachel was a whole different planet compared to Quinn.

"Oh yes of course." Rachel leaned over him to get into her nightstand. Her still clothed breasts swung in front of Puck's face and he couldn't resist. He licked his lips and with a hand on her back to push her down to him began to lick and suck on her tits through the fabric.

Rachel's breath caught and she froze and trembled in her awkward leaned over position unwilling to move away from the wonderful sensations her boyfriend awoke in her. Finally Puck released her and she sat back on her knees again. Lightly panting she handed over the small tube of hand lotion.

Puck took a good amount of the lotion in his hand before rubbing it between them to warm it. Finally he closed both hands over his dick; one for the top, one for the bottom. He groaned at the feeling and bucked his hips up into his hands. Slowly at first but quickly picking up speed he moved his hands over the hot length. Rachel watched on in interest until she heard Puck growl.

"Kiss me. Kiss me Baby. Bring that sweet mouth to me." Puck growled out through clenched teeth.

Rachel quickly bought her lips to his. Her hands stroked his chest and belly again. His kiss was nearly savage as he reached his peak. Rachel felt the hot semen splash over her hand on his belly. A few stray droplets landed on her exposed tummy and arms. She pulled away from Puck's panting and relaxing face and looked down. He was still hard, or he looked it at least. One hand was still lazily stroking, firmly milking the last of the cum out of the tip. Rachel looked at the hot white fluids that had splashed across Puck's hips and belly and slowly curiously brought her own hand up to her mouth.

Puck watched through half lidded eyes as Rachel licked his cum off of her hand and decided that it just might be the sexiness thing he'd ever seen.

'How odd?' She thought. It was thick, hot, almost slimy but not. It was bitter and salty and somewhere under that there was a sweetness. Rachel licked her hand clean and savored the favor in her mouth, letting it fully cover her tongue before swallowing.

The motion of her throat almost made Puck whine. Just when he thought it wasn't possible she just kept getting better.

Later after two showers and Chinese food with Rachel's dads Puck finally went home but not until he got one hell of a good night kiss.

"We have got to do that again." Rachel stated.

"Hell yes." Puck agreed gripping her softer body to his firm one.

"Hopefully without the confession in the center." Rachel said curtly showing that she hadn't forgotten.

"Yeah…" Puck looked to the side ashamed.

Rachel pulled his chin back around to face her. "We'll talk about it tomorrow Noah."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. You have to talk about it to someone Noah or it'll well up inside you until you burst. You don't want to get stress blue balls do you?" Rachel looked completely serious.

Puck almost believed her then they both started to laugh. "Good one. God what did I do to deserve you?"

"Somewhere in your youth or childhood you must have done something good." Rachel sang.

"I doubt it. See you tomorrow Baby. I'm picking you up right?"

"Yeah see you then."

They kissed once more gripping each other tightly. They'd have probably stayed out there longer but a knock from inside the house reminded them that Rachel needed to go to bed.

"Night Baby."

"Night Noah."

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Rachel watched in shock as Finn strode down the hallway holding the slushie. She vaguely heard Mercedes screeching about her weave and was quick to follow the rest of the gleeks as they hurried down to where Finn had stopped in front of Kurt.

As Kurt was hurried into the girl's bathroom after slushing himself Rachel turned and leveled a cold glare at Finn. He still looked shocked and he seemed about to apologize but Rachel just looked him up and down and then glanced to the side at Artie who was also looking at Finn with a great deal of distain.

"Finn maybe my boyfriend's rubbing off on me but since Noah isn't here right now to say this allow me. Why don't you take a page from your much braver former teammates and grow a set."

Artie and Finn both gapped at her and Tina peeking out from the bathroom as well. Santana, Brittney and Quinn who were approaching from behind Finn also looked at the petite diva with round eyes.

Finally Artie reacted, "Preach!"

Finn continued to gap at her but when he saw Karofsky coming up from behind Rachel with a wide grin letting him know that he'd heard it all he turned and quickly left. Finn breezed past the Cheerios and began thinking of the best possible way to convince Coach Tanaka to move the practices. Glee club might have been at the bottom of the social ladder around here but they were very much someone you wanted on your side. He was kind of hurt because he'd thought they were friends. Glee club definitely had some balls to be themselves this was true. But Rachel? What had Puck done to her?

%&^%^&%&^%*&%^&^%&*^%&^%*^%&^%*^%*&%

Rachel dodged a rampaging Sue Sylvester and quickly hurried to Quinn's side. The blonde girl had a look of such heartbreak on her face. She looked at Rachel with such an utterly devastated look before leaning in and letting Rachel hold her. Rachel rocked her gently until Mr. Schue came up and gently guided the girls down the hall to his office. Once there Rachel quickly texted Puck.

"What are you doing? Can wait to tell everyone? Oh how the mighty have fallen?" Quinn sobbed out.

Mr. Schue frowned as Rachel waited for a reply then fired off another text before putting her phone away and kneeling next to Quinn.

"Quinn I texted Noah. He's going to come pick us up."

"Oh." Quinn gave Rachel a considering look.

"I know."

"Oh." Quinn now looked scared.

"I'm not going to tell."

"Why not? And why are you not freaking out?"

"It was before Noah and I were together. It effects me now because we are together but Noah values honesty. You can't have expected him to keep this from me once we started dating. Although believe me I have informed him that we are going to have a very informed chat about contraceptives when we get to that point that will go far beyond the words of 'trust me'." Rachel rolled her eyes.

Quinn smiled and wiped her eyes. For a just a few seconds there she wished she was more like Rachel. Like the girl who'd stood up to the Chastity Club and called them all a joke. Then Puck opened the door and quickly slid inside before kneeling next to Rachel in front of Quinn. He turned a quick kiss into Rachel's hair and placed a steadying hand on her back with a quiet thank you before turning to Quinn.

"Are you alright?" He asked Quinn. Mr. Schue shuffled behind his desk and Quinn could see him putting two and two together and coming up with four.

"I've just be kicked off the cheerleading squad and outed in front of the school. It's only a matter of time before my parents find out now. So no I'm definitely not all right." Quinn bite out still quite irritated at Puck for getting her in this condition.

He winced and sighed. He glanced at Rachel trying to judge her reaction to comforting his baby-mama. Rachel had what Puck had come to recognize as her scheming face.

"First things first we need to get you into normal clothes so as to avoid the wrath of Coach Sylvester. Then we need to plan out what we'll do if your parents find out. Of course as has been previously stated you will have the Glee Club's full support. Right, Mr. Schue?"

Mr. Schue had a vaguely disapproving look on his face as he pondered about what he was seeing in front of him. He started when spoken to. "Oh? Yes of course you have Glee's support that hasn't changed just because the baby…is Puck's…..not Finn's." He raised an eyebrow as if asking if he was right. The three teens nodded and the teacher sighed. "I suppose you want me to give you a pass to run Quinn home before Glee today." Again with the nods. "Okay. As for places to go if your parents kick you out you can always come stay with my wife and I. I mean what's one more pregnant lady huh?" He smiled but only two teens smiled back at him. Quinn looked if anything even sadder.

"Mr. Schue…." Quinn took a deep breath. "Since this seems to be the time for honesty. You should know that Mrs. Schuster isn't pregnant."

"What?" Mr. Schue sat up straight in his chair. He glanced at Rachel and Puck but they both stared at Quinn as well.

"I know because a couple of weeks ago she came to me wanting to adopt my baby. She said she'd had a hysterical pregnancy and she couldn't tell you that she wasn't when she saw how happy you were. She's been helping me with things. Vitamins and morning sickness things like that. Please don't blame her Mr. Schuster. She was just so afraid of losing you. People will lie about all sorts of things when they think they'll lose someone they love if they tell the truth." Quinn looked down at her twisting hands afraid of the look on her teacher's face. Rachel's hands grasped hers as Puck stood up blocking the girls from view.

Will Schuster breathed deeply as he tried to get a hold of his emotions. He looked up at Puck's stone hard face and realized the boy was braced as if to grab him if he should try anything against the girls. He deflated back into a slump in his chair and rubbed his face with his hands. Finally he sighed, "Puck why don't you go ahead and take the girls home."

Puck nodded and helped first Rachel then Quinn to their feet. As they went to open the door Mr. Schuster spoke again.

"And Quinn."

They turned to look at him and he was struck again by how young they were. Smooth unmarked faces and adolescent bodies. Rachel and Quinn both so tiny and dwarfed by Puck's taller frame. "If I get things worked out with Mrs. Schuster….that offer to stay with us still stands….as does the offer to adopt."

Rachel looked shocked while Puck remained as stone. Quinn though, she started to cry again. "Thank you Mr. Schuster." She managed to get out with a voice thick with tears.

"Thank you Quinn for being honest with me."

She nodded and they left. Will Schuster sighed and picked up the phone to call his wife.

^(*&^^%*&^%$$#%^$#&$%**(&^(*&)&*)*(&(&^(^*%*%&*%

Rachel sat with Quinn on the piano bench until Santana and Brittney came in to surround her. She settled in Puck's lap and smiled at him. He smiled back gently, an unusual expression for him but one that Rachel saw quite often. Rachel was a toucher. She was constantly touching his face, his shoulders, his head. Normally he found this trait in girls annoying but in Rachel it was okay. There was something about her cute little hands that turned him on.

Mr. Schue came in looking the worst for wear but he gave them a tired smile. He was just about to begin class when Finn walked in the door with a towering stack of slushies.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Finn gave them that dopey grin as he sat the slushies down on the piano much to the cringe of Brad. "And I'm really sorry about bailing on you guys this week and for the slushie early." He looked at Kurt wincing. "But I got Tanaka to cancel the Thursday practice. Puck, you and the others are welcome back." He rocked back on his heels a bit, hands in his pockets with what Puck recognized as that kicked puppy look that had been getting them out of trouble for years. "I bought slushies for everyone to drink. As a 'I'm sorry'." He smiled weakly working that injured goofy look of his for all it was worth and Puck watched as their resistance crumbled. Quinn was the first to rise and forgive him followed by Kurt then the rest.

Rachel was the last as she slid off his lap and turned to look at him. "Think there's any grape left?" She gave him a little grin and he smirked back at her before rising and retrieving the last grape slushie for her before grabbing a lime for himself.

"Oh yeah Finn." Puck said as he grabbing two straws for him and Rachel before handing the purple drink to his petite girlfriend.

"Yeah Dude." Finn shot him a goofy grin.

"I ain't coming back to football." He grinned at Rachel, "I'm on the hockey team now."

"What?" Finn looked shocked that anyone would choose hockey over football.

"Yeah, 'm sick and tired of Tanaka pulling shit like this. Besides I'd like to be on a winning team for once. Coach Venturi's pretty cool and besides this short, loud brunette told me she had a thing for hockey players and I'd hate to disappoint her." He leered down at Rachel and she giggled and swatted at him. He grabbed the waving hand and used it to pull her closer for a kiss.

"Honestly Rachel, hockey players?" Kurt asked and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Hummel there's a hot bash brother out there for you too." Puck chuckled as he snuggled Rachel deeper into his arms.

"Hey Puck….Do you two ever stop?" Karofsky asked from the doorway. He looked irritated as he saw Puck molesting Rachel.

"Jealous?" Puck grinned.

Karofsky rolled his eyes.

Puck turned to face the door and leaned his forearm on Kurt's shoulder. The boy soprano gave him a highly insulted look and didn't see David's glare at Puck until it was gone.

"What'd ya need?"

"We need to get you some gear then Coach wanted me to run you through the plays to catch you up."

Puck nodded and walked out towing Rachel along side him. "Thanks for the slushies Dude. " He nodded at Finn then turned to Rachel. "And what am I dropping you off for Beautiful?"

"Dance class."

"I thought yesterday was dance class."

"No that was ballet today is modern dance."

"What's the difference?" Puck asked in an incredulous voice with a hint of humor behind it.

"Honestly Noah they are completely different….." Rachel's voice thankfully trailed off as they walked further down the hall from the choir room.

Karofsky shook his head at them and glanced back into the room to see Kurt. He gave the blond boy a wink and a smirk before striding after the departing Jews.

Kurt looked shocked and turned to look at Mercedes who wore a matching expression. "Did he just?"

"Uh-huh." The black diva confirmed.

Kurt looked back at the door and got something of a little smile on his face completely ignoring his now former crush as Finn exclaimed again in disbelief. "Hockey?"

*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$**$*$*$*$*$**$*$*$*$**$*$*$**$*$*$*$*$**$*$8$**

And it can end there. This is a one shot unless I think of something else for it. Which is doubtful. Coach Derek Venturi and his lovely wife Casey are from the show "Life with Derek" where they are actually portrayed as step-siblings with ridiculous levels of sexual tension. Though their pairing is not canon either Dasey is very popular with the fans. So much so that before the show wrapped up there were rumors of the producers actually putting them together. If only Glee creators listened to fans as well. Puckleberry is endgame.


End file.
